Compelled
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles meets a vampire and the vampire doesn't like Derek. Sterek-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen wolf.

Summary: Stiles meets a vampire and the vampire doesn't like Derek. Sterek-ish.

A/N: I'm using Vampire diaries vampires again but just the type.

He was making his way back to his car after a long lacrosse practice. Scott was staying back to talk to Issac again. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't jealous, he told himself, he was okay with sharing Scott he told himself over and over again. Of course his placations were stopped short when he found himself against his jeep instead of in it. He couldn't really see really well in the dim lighting, other then the fact it was a guy and he was being held up against the jeep by a very strong man. Well with his luck it was probably not just a man. The man was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Your going to do me a favor."

"And why would I do that?" he said sarcastically, not particularly feeling like doing the man any favors.

"Because your going to have no choice in the matter."

"The hell I won't!" The man shifted only he wasn't a werewolf he was a vampire.

"Your going to kill Derek." no no he wouldn't he couldn't... he loved him. He hadn't even realized he had loved him until this moment. His thought would always stray to him whenever he wasn't actively keeping his thoughts away from him. Whether in classes or in lacrosse his thought were always on the alpha.

"Your not allowed to tell anyone then anything's wrong or that you intend or plan or are going to kill Derek. You aren't allowed to warn anyone, or decline the next time he asks to see you, or not answer his or anyone else phone calls or avoid them. Now tell me pretty boy." he ran a hand over his buzzed hair and Stiles winced. "What are you going to do the next time you see Derek?"

"I'm going to kill him." the words came out of his throat without his consent.

"Exactly." the man said with smile. He handed him a knife a very wicked knife and a sheath that tied to his ankle.

"Your going to use this and your going to keep it hidden and on you until the moment your going to kill him and you will not show it to anyone else." Stiles took it and tied it to his ankle.

"Good boy." he said with a smirk ran his fingers creepily through his buzz cut again then left the parking lot. Stiles watched him go, until he couldn't see him anymore. He sat down in his jeep and willed the rest of the world to go away. He couldn't hurt Derek, not when he had just realized how he loved him, even if Derek didn't feel the same way about him. He stayed in the parking lot trying to figure out a way out of all this when his phone rang only minutes later. He looked at the caller ID Derek was calling. He willed himself not to answer it but his hands wouldn't obey his wishes.

"Hello." he said. Inwardly he chanted please don't tell me to go there. Please tell me to stay away.

"Stiles there are vampire here and your not safe wherever you are. You need to come down to the railway station." No...no...all he had to do was say no or just hang up the phone but found he couldn't do either. Any warning or sounds of protest he wanted to make died in his throat and eventually all that came out.

"Okay I'll be there in five." he hung up the phone. He looked at holster on his ankle. He couldn't take it off, he had tried several times his hands wouldn't obey his commands. His body was starting the car and driving he tried to stop it but his body still wouldn't obey him. The only thing he managed to do was drive a little bit slower then he normally might have.

Still he was eventually where he left his car to go in the railway station. He got out of the car, despite Stiles fighting like madman not to and every step towards the railway station was made that way. He walked in and there they all were. Erica, Issac and Boyd sitting together. Derek a few feet away from them and Scott a little further away. As if a little space would make sure Derek knew he wasn't apart of their pack. He tried to go by Scott but apparently he couldn't he found himself going towards Derek.

"Good Stiles is here, now we can go out there." Someone said who it was Stiles wasn't really sure about, all he could see at the moment was Derek, who was now noticing that he was coming towards him instead of standing by Scott. He saw the others out of the corner of his eye going out of the room leaving him with Derek. Stiles waited a second before he bent down a bit and grabbed the hilt of the knife and continued towards Derek, His eyes looked around and saw that they were the only people in sight. He was only a few feet away, Derek didn't look scared of course that was because he hadn't actually taken the knife out of the sheaf yet, and he was human. A human non hunter was no threat right? He wished he wasn't a threat.

"Stiles what are doing?" Derek asked annoyed. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill Derek, he loved him, he really loved him, but he couldn't stop his body. Or could he? He didn't want to do it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Well the second to last thing in the world he wanted to do. But there was one thing that the vampire hadn't said he couldn't do and he intended to do that very thing. He took the knife out of the sheathe and saw Derek look swiftly from confusion to anger. He took the knife he was carrying and instead stabbed himself forcefully in the chest. His body stumbled and then fell to the ground.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Derek shouted loudly and rushed forward. No he wanted to call, stay away but Derek didn't, he came straight to him and cradled Stiles's body against his. It felt nice he thought for a split second, before his hand went to the wound in his chest, apparently intent to still finish the job. Thankfully someone seemed to notice what it was doing and pinned his hands down.

"What's wrong with him?" his mind was a little fuzzier so it took him a moment to recognize Scott's voice. The only thing he could see was Derek eyes who were starring right back into his. He seemed worried.

"I think he's been compelled." he heard Derek say distantly. Of course everything seemed more distant now with with his blood coming out of his chest.

"What's that?" he heard probably Issac ask.

"It's a vampire thing they can make people do whatever they like."

"So the vampire compelled Stiles to kill himself."

"Shut up I'm thinking." his intense eyes bore into his. Stiles tried to convey his feeling in his stare. Derek nodded.

"There's only one thing to do." he said somewhat regretfully.

"What's that." Scott asked, Derek shifted. His red alpha eyes now looking into his.

"You know Stiles doesn't want to be a werewolf." Scott said and got in the way of the red eyes.

"It's either this or dead which do you think he wants?" he heard more distantly and his vision was starting to blur.

"Okay." he heard someone say. He felt another pain his time on his arm and at that point it was beyond his body control to stay awake and he was allowed to fall asleep.

A/N I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Due to people wanting more I decided to write two more chapters, I'm no good at long term romances.

Stiles opened his eyes and took in the scene. He was at the railway depot. Why was he there? His mind quickly supplied the answer to him in the form of flashes. He sat up and looked wildly around, he had to make sure that Derek was safe. He spotted him very quickly as he was right next to him and Stiles must have been resting on him. Derek was asleep as were Scott, Erica, Issac and Boyd. Scott a few feet away and the rest several feet back. He relaxed a little after seeing them all safe and sound. He focused on himself, he wasn't attacking Derek anymore. That was good...but why wasn't he...he tried to remember what he had heard before he had passed out but all it all a little fuzzy after he had stabbed himself.

"You know Stiles doesn't want to be a werewolf." he remembered Scott voice saying. Why would he say that unless. Was he a werewolf? He had been jealous of Scott's werewolf abilities before, but when he had had the chance himself he had declined. What if he couldn't control himself? What if he hurt someone? Another thought occurred to him, Derek would had have to have bit him. Which meant Derek hadn't wanted him to die. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Just because Derek had decided to save his life didn't mean he felt anything for him.

Stiles stood up and gazed around the place. He noticed his ability to see further, to smell things he never would have been able to smell before. He heard when someone behind him stood up and could practically feel whoever eyes it was on him. Stiles turned around and saw Derek starring at him. He could never tell what Derek was thinking, when he wasn't glaring and being a werewolves didn't help him decipher him any better.

"You okay?" Derek asked so softly Stiles doubted he would have heard it without his newly improved hearing.

"Yeah I guess I am." he swallowed nervously. Not because he was afraid of him, he was nervous.

"You were compelled." it wasn't a question. Stiles nodded anyways.

"You were compelled to do what exactly?" Stiles swallowed again nervously. If he told him then he would have to tell him why he had stabbed himself. What is Derek didn't feel the same? There was no reason to think he would. He hadn't seen any sign of Derek every having looked at a guy before ..he frowned, actually he hadn't seen him look at a girl in any romantic way either.

"Stiles." Derek said softly. Stiles blinked and looked back at Derek apparently being a werewolf didn't necessarily help him with his ADD. "What were you compelled to do?" Derek asked again. Stiles cleared his throat in a nervous way and starred down at the dirty ground. How did Derek live down there? He refocused on the question even though he didn't really want to because he was afraid of the response.

"I...I was compelled to kill you." Derek didn't say anything for a long moment so Stiles chanced looking up at him, he still couldn't seem to tell what was going through Derek's mind. Derek wasn't looking at him he was looking at the ground.

"So you were compelled to kill me." Derek said slowly. "But instead you stabbed yourself. Why would you do that?" Stiles swallowed again, he knew it would come to this. He had barely figured out for himself that he loved Derek, he had barely had a chance to wrap his own head around it and he was going to have to tell Derek. What if he didn't feel the same way?

"Because I couldn't stand to hurt you, because I have feelings for you" Stiles said softly but knew that Derek would be able to hear him. Derek didn't say anything and his eyes were still unreadable.

"You have feelings for me." Derek repeated out loud slower and Stiles tried to find anything in them any emotion at all but he couldn't.

"Why?" Derek finally said after a long moment. Stiles eyebrows creased in confusion. Of all the questions he thought Derek would ask or things Derek would say to him he had never thought of why.

"Why?" Stiles asked. "Why do I have feeling for you?" he asked. Derek nodded.

"I don't know why...I find you attractive but it's more then that. I think about you all the time. I think of all the times you've saved me, and every time you've been hurt, and every time you've smiled and it isn't that smug smile that bugs the hell out of me my whole world melted away. And yeah your werewolf, with anger and trust issues...so your not exactly perfect but I love you." he hadn't really meant to say the last part it had just kind of slipped out.

Derek closed the distance between the two of them and starred at him intensely. Stiles wasn't sure what was happening, so he just stood his ground and let Derek decide what was going to happen next. Derek leaned in and kissed him. Stiles mouth didn't respond for a few seconds still lost in complete and total shock. Then he kissed him back vigorously until someone cleared their throat. Stiles and Derek separated and found all four werewolves awake and starring them. Stiles couldn't even seem to find it in himself to be embarrassed, and couldn't stop the grin from being plastered on his face either.

"We still have the vampire who wants Derek dead." Scott reminded them. The vampire how he hated that vampire, he had tried to make him kill Derek. There had to take care of him but how?

"Derek you knew I was compelled? How did you know?" he asked Derek. Derek eyes sharpened and he looked at the others for moment almost daring them to comment on it. No one did. Derek walked a little ways away from the group and Stiles followed him after a moment.

"I could see the scared look in your eyes but the inability to change what you were about to do. I've seen that look before."Stiles nodded.

"You know about Vampires." Derek nodded.

"What are their weaknesses?" he asked trying to strategize.

"The easiest is bite of a werewolf. Other ways are sunlight, except in some cases but most of time sunlight hurts them. Vervain, not being being able to drink blood, wood, fire, beheading, having their heart pulled out of their chest." Stiles nodded his mind trying to come up with a plan, a plan that hopefully wasn't as stupid as his plan to kidnap Jackson and leave Scott and Alison together to watch over him. A plan, a plan there had to be a plan somewhere in his brain. A smile split his face as a plan slowly started to form in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"I'm going!" Stiles shouted. He had told the others his plan, they were getting ready to leave when Derek had told him to stay there. Like that was going to happen!

"No your not." Derek said calmly, while Stiles had shifted. He worked hard to keep himself from hitting, Derek because that would prove Derek's point further but it was hard.

"It's my plan! And they tried to make me kill you! I'm not staying here sitting on my ass while you guys go and take them down."

"You don't have any control yet." Derek said and looked pointedly at Stiles's hands which had the long werewolf nails.

"I won't need any, they will be there and I can just tear them to shreds."

"Stiles." Stiles closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, he was going to treat this like a panic attack. He breath deeply and focused on filling his lungs with air and releasing it slowly. He unshifted and starred up at Derek with conviction in his eyes.

"Derek they tried to make me kill you." Derek starred back at him and then slowly nodded.

"Alright let's go." he said and Stiles joined him as they headed out the others following them.

~.~

The vampire was sleeping in hotel with the shades drawn, blocking the weak sun that was almost down. The vampire didn't seem at all worried, his face perfectly serene, he should have been. Suddenly there a sharp sound in the air of glass cracking and curtains being pulled open. The vampire was instantly awake and hissing as a bottle was thrown in breaking, spilling the liquid inside on his tender flesh., in a flash he was off the bed and next to the sink shifted. Derek jumped through the open window and Stiles followed him. The vampire glared at Stiles.

"You! you couldn't even kill him right!"

"No but I found you." Stiles said with a smile then shifted. The vampire looked between the two of them. Then looked up as Scott, Erica, Boyd and Issac came to place themselves between the window and door blocking any exit.

"You tried to make me kill Derek!" Stiles shouted he started to go forward until Derek put his hand his shoulder. Stiles focused on the hand on his shoulder. It wasn't time for that yet.

"Anthony." Derek said starring at the vampire with fury in his his eyes.

"Derek." Anthony said with a sneer.

"6 against one isn't that a little unfair?" Anthony asked but Stiles could see the fear poorly hidden in his eyes.

"You compelled the only human in my pack rather then go after me yourself, fairness isn't exactly in your vocabulary either." Anthony's glare intensified.

"You killed my love." Stiles looked at Derek wondering if that was true.

"After she ripped through half the town and two of my pack mates." Derek said back. That seemed like good enough reason. Anthony glared and tried to go forward to attack Derek but was stopped when Stiles threw some more Vervain at him, he back up a few feet until his back hit the sink. Derek removed his hand it was time now.

"Derek said that biting you would give a long and very painful death and for a time I thought that's what we should do. But luckily for you I opted for a quicker version.". Stiles shifted and Derek followed suit.

He heard the footsteps of someone coming forwards that would be Scott. Scott and Derek had both opted for a more bloody execution. Scott because Stiles had nearly died, and Derek well he had already had a grudge with him to begin with. He had also to fight with Derek to be the one to kill him. Stiles rushed forward and pushed him onto the ground on his back. The werewolf in him was having a bit trouble with his plan though, he slashed the vampire chest a few times times before he was able to anchor himself again. Anthony took advantage of it though and managed to free himself, he tried to run only for Derek to press him to the wall. Stiles focused he took a stake out of his pocket at the same time as Derek pinned him the wall and staked him. He watched the vampire as he died. He turned to Derek and Derek looked at him. The vampire was dead, now what?

"It's time to go, before the cops get here." Stiles listened and heard police sirens in the distance and headed after him. They all got into Derek's Camaro. Stiles got into the passengers seat without really even thinking about it. They drove for hours back to Beacon hills. Derek dropped Scott off at home and then Derek starred at him. Silently asking him what he wanted to do.

"Drive me home?" he asked. Derek nodded a few minutes later they were there.

"Drop them off and met me in my back yard." he said as softly as he could hoping only Derek would hear. Derek nodded. Stiles got out of the car and made his way to the tree that was near his window. He couldn't go through the house, because his shirt was covered with the vampires blood. He climbed up the tree in a way he hadn't been able to do in years. He opened his window, he was glad he hadn't bought the lock for his window he had been thinking about buying. He quickly changed into new clothes and threw his old shirt in the trash. He climbed back down the tree and into his back yard, where he sat on one of the patio chairs they never used. He didn't have to wait too long because soon he could smell Derek. He smiled, Derek came into a view a few moments later. He sat down next to him on another beat up patio chair they never used.

"How are you doing with all this?" Derek asked after a long moment in the closest thing to nervous Stiles had ever seen Derek be.

"I'm fine." Stiles said. Derek just starred at him for a long moment. Stiles thought of a question.

"So what happens to us now?" Derek got up and pulled him from his chair and pressed him against the wall of his house, he putting his lips on his for a long moment and then broke it and whispered in his ear.

"Let's just play it by ear." it was kind of hard to argue with that.

The End

A/N: How did you guys like it?


End file.
